


What If?

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: After so many concussions, Brent begins to wonder if he should even bother playing anymore. Duncan wonders and worries about Brent's safety and it's up to Duncan to keep Brent calm during this trying time.





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really intrigued writing Duncs and Seabs because they're just so darn cute. Like the defencemen version of Benn and Seguin. Aw...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

When the James Wisniewski hit on Brent happened, that was just the tip of the iceberg, the start of all the shit that would happen. He remembered nothing about the hit, except that he saw James coming toward him and then hitting him but after that...it was lights out. All Brent remembered was coming too a few minutes later, groggy and waaay out of it and dimly seeing Duncan being hauled away to the penalty box, screaming something at James or the refs, Brent wasn't too clear.

At the airport that night after the game, Brent remembered Duncan did all the packing for Brent, coddling him and all that, refusing to let Brent do anything for himself. Duncan had been in Mama Bear mode times a billion.

"Okay, Seabs. We're at the back of the plane where you could get some peace and quiet. Just you and me. You can rest your head on my lap", insisted Duncan, dragging Brent towards the end section of the plane, where there was nobody. Duncan ignored  
the snickers by Kaner and Tazer and the whispers of Sharpie who said,

"Aw look Mama Duncs is taking care of Baby Seabs. Kodak moment!"

Duncan had whipped his head around and gave Sharpie a deadly glare, one that could rival Captain Serious' infamous looks. Sharpie winced and shrunk down in his seat while Brent just merely let himself get dragged along. He was still out of it.

When Duncan and Brent got to the back, Duncan gently sat Brent down in the window seat and tucked their carry-on bags on the floor under the seat in front of them. Duncan sat down beside Brent and smiled at Brent, who appeared to be in a daze.

"Seabs, it's going to be okay. It's just a minor concussion, they said it looked a lot worse than it actually is. You'll be fine. I know it. You're young, you've got your whole career ahead of you. Don't let a dumbass like James scare you. Trust me, I think I put a huge  
load of fear in him when I went after him like a beast. You should have seen it....Brent? Kiddo? Hey, look at me", insisted Duncan, snapping his fingers in front of Brent's face when he saw that Brent's attention span had wandered off.

Brent snapped out of his daze and looked at Duncan, who was looking at him, very very worried and apprehensive. He grinned, but when he saw a serious frown on Duncan's face, he stopped.

"Ah, sorry, Duncs. Mind kind of wandered off there for a second. I heard you, don't worry...somewhat. I'll be fine...just a little tired," sighed Brent, trying to convince his best friend that he was okay.

But Duncan knew better. He could read Brent like a book. Brent wasn't fine and he knew it. Brent couldn't lie to Duncan, not in a million years. Duncan frowned; he absolutely hated it when Brent was in a delicate condition like this. He didn't deserve to be, all because of one idiot's stupid careless move.

"It's okay Brent. I understand. But let me tell you this. I won't hesitate to give James one hell of a beating or a very loud earful if we come across him again. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY hurts my Seabsy boy and gets away with it. When I saw James hit you and you went down like that, I never felt so much anger and helplessness in my life. It scared me that I could even feel that way. Seabs, you know that I would do anything to keep you safe, even if I have to take a hit like this one to do it. I would, you know," Duncan,said, determined.

Brent was about to say something before his eyes became a little droopy, like he was going to doze off.

"Tired, Duncs. So tired," he murmured, starting to lean sideways toward the window, like he was going to hit it head-on. Panicking, Duncan moved Brent back upright before carefully laying Brent down so that his head was comfortably on Duncan's lap.

"I'll wake you in 20 minutes okay Seabs? Can't sleep for too long with a concussion", said Duncan, softly stroking Brent's back and forth.

"Yes, mum", sighed Brent, heading off into a temporary dreamland, knowing that Duncan was his knight in shining armor, protecting him at all costs.

* * *

By the time the Raffi Torres hit happened, shit had pretty much hit the fan. Duncan had borderline lost it, flipped a lid, erupted like a volcano when he saw Brent go down like a sack of potatoes and hit the ice face first, his lower body sticking up high in the air. Immediately, the trainers were out to help Brent, being helped across the ice by a couple of Blackhawks.

Duncan had freaked right out, and had pushed every single Canucks out his way to be at Brent's side. Duncan fell to his knees and hunkered down close to Brent so he could hear him.

"Brent? Seabs...hey buddy...you okay? Come on, Seabsy...it's me..your Duncs", pleaded a desperate Duncan, as he heard Brent mutter out a moan and then a

"Oooh...uh whaaaa?"

At this, Duncan grew alarmed, because right now, to him, seemed a lot worse than the Wisniewski hit. It might be a bit early to judge, but Duncan had a feeling that this one was bad.

The trainers got to Brent and told a near hysterical Duncan to step back. He did and was joined at the side by Tazer and Kaner.

"Duncs...I know it looks bad..."Tazer started before Duncan got a dark look in his eyes and looked at where Torres was. "Duncs..what are you doing? Hey!!" Tazer continued, as Duncan tore after Torres with so much fury.

In Duncan's mind, there was only one word: revenge. Sure he was doing what he did with Wisniewski again, but Duncan could not help it. He has had it with players targeting and hurting his Seabs and Duncan is not going to just stand back quietly.

Before Torres could know what hit him, Duncan came charging up and gave him a suckerpunch to the head, completely stunning him and sending him to the ground in shock, turtling. Then, Duncan fell on him and started throwing punches, left right sand center, fast and furious.

"See how you like it, you son of a bitch! Doesn't feel so good does it? Well, howdo you think that Seabs feels right now, asshole?" screamed Duncan, rage just flowing through his veins. Duncan continued to fight until he felt arms wrap around him, yanking him off Torres, who was still in shock.

"Keith, you're out of the game! Game misconduct!" yelled one ref, as two of the linemen grabbed a hold of the panting and sweating Duncan by each arm and hauled him toward the bench, where a dazed and confused Brent was just being assisted  
down the tunnel. A furious Duncan shrugged the refs off and marched off right behind Brent.

It worked out good, getting tossed out of the game. Well, not for the team because, in a way it was a selfish thing to do. But hey, he was standing up for Seabs. What was Duncan supposed to do, sit back and play with Smurfs?

Duncan dumped off his stick and gloves and helpmet with the equipment manager and immediately went to see Brent, who had been taken to a private room, and laid out on the bed.

The way Brent was keeping his eyes closed and moaning and complaining about seeing double, Duncan knew that this one could be a bad one.

"Seabs...." whispered Duncs, hesitantly entering the room and hanging back away from the doctor, who was going to work on Brent.

Brent lifted his head, and despite all the craziness going on in his head at the moment, he had heard his Duncs speak.

"Duncs...what's going on? I'm...confused," he managed to get out, his voice bordering on tears.

Duncan fought to hold back his tears as the sight of Brent in this condition as he crept closer to bring, if any, a small measure of comfort to Brent.

Brent held up his hand and Duncan immediately grasped it in his, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm here Seabs. Don't you worry. I'm here. We're going to get you through this. Just sssshhh okay?" whispered Duncan quietly as he saw Brent's chest start to heave in  
panic and despair.

"I don't know what's going on...where am I?" Brent started to squirm around, just as Duncan began to stroke back Brent's sweaty hair, something that he knew always worked to calm Brent down.

"Hey hey hey buddy, you have to keep calm okay? I'm here, it's okay. It will all work out in the end, okay?" shushed Duncan, watching as Brent calmed down and gazed up at Duncan, tenderly.

"Love you Duncs", was what Brent said, as Duncan smiled down at Brent.

"Love you too, Seabs. Love you too."

* * *

It was now a week after the Torres hit and Brent was sitting out on his deck at home,lounging in his chair, staring aimlessly at the sky, with Stanley and Mowgli at his side.

Duncan came out of the kitchen with two plates of dinner, setting one down in front of Brent and sitting down with his own dinner right across from Brent.

Brent broke of his funk and smiled at Duncan who was staring worriedly at Brent.

"I'm okay Duncs. Just...worried about things", Brent tried to smile but failing completely. He began to dig into the delicious mean that Duncan had made.

Duncan nodded and reached over and patted Brent on his knee.

"It's a difficult situation, I know Seabs. But you'll come out of it fine. You always do. Just takes time. And don't rush coming back. Your health...and brain is more important than a stupid game. We're okay. I'm okay," reassured Duncan, as Brent seemed to get a little agitated.

"What if I'm not fine, Duncs? Two concussions in 2 years? Um, I think's taking a toll on my head, if not right now than later on. Look at Eric Lindros and what happened to him. I'm scared of ending up like that...a hockey player with so much potential who career was cut short because of dangerous headshot!" snarled Brent.

Duncan didn't dare admit this to Brent, in order to not scare Brent even further, but he was becoming quite worried and scared about Brent's health as well. One more hit like Torres, and it could be it for Brent's career but Duncan was more worried Brent's health than anything. He wanted the best and only the best for Brent and it pissed Duncan off that two head-hunters were on the verge of taking away Brent's happiness.

Duncan tried to think of what to say to Brent because Brent had a point there.

"Brent, no matter what happens, where you end up, I'm always going to be there for you, you know that. Try not to think of the what ifs, you'll get stressed out and have panic attacks. Try to take things as they are right now, stay in the now and don't look too far ahead. I know it's not too much but it's all I can say," blushed Duncan, as Brent nodded his head, then stopped when the movement hurt him

"Thanks Duncs. It's always nice to know that you'll have my back regardless. It's just frustrating when these headshots happen and I end up feeling like my head is going to explode at any moment. But you're totally right about the what ifs. I shouldn't work myself up either. But...that's why you're here isn't it? To keep me sane? My Duncs?" grinned Brent as Duncan laughed.

"You betcha Seabs, You betcha", Duncan smiled as the two resumed eating quietly, occasinally petting and cooing to their dogs.

When the two were done eating, Duncan insisted on doing the dishes and persuading Brent to rest on the couch. He covered Brent with a blanket and bent down to place a kiss on Brent's forehead.

"You just rest your lovely little noggin okay? Don't over do it and let me tend to you. I'm Mother Hen Duncs for a reason," cooed Duncan, leaving the room to do the dishes, as Brent sighed.

When Duncan was done, he joined Brent on the couch and for the next few hours, both dozed sleepily off and on, with Duncs making sure to wake Brent up every 20 minutes. When Brent started yawning like crazy around 10:30, Duncan decided that it was bedtime.

With an arm wrapped around Brent's waist, Duncan helped him up the stairs and into Brent's bedroom, where Duncan, out of his kindness, helped Brent get undressed and tucked into bed.

Duncan smiled lovingly at Brent as Brent snuggled into the warm covers of his bed.

"Goodnight Seabs. Sweet dreams," said Duncan, preparing to leave the room. However, he turned around when Brent grabbed onto his waist, halting Duncan.

"Stay?" asked Brent, softly. 

Duncan smiled, nodding his head as he laid down right beside Brent, and hauled him into his arms, looking down on him. Brent stared right back up at Duncan, smiling back.

"Of course, Seabs. Where else would I be?"

* * * 

Sometime during the night, Brent jolted awake in a panic, sweating profusely and feeling nauseous. In fright, Brent was up and out of his bed and off to his bathroom in a rush, making it just in time, as he leaned over the toilet and vomited. Surprisingly it wasn't food that was coming up; there was nothing! Odd.

"Fuck my life", Brent muttered, just as he heard a worried voice call,

"Brent? Are you okay?" Duncan came into the bathroom and seeing Brent look up at him with blood-shot eyes and a pale expression, he knew that Brent most likely had worked himself up into quite a state.

"I s-should be soon. D-don't worry..it wasn't your cooking that came up", Brent feebly tried to joke.

But Duncan wasn't laughing. Nothing about Brent's current condition was funny. He went and sat down on the bathtub's edge, rubbing Brent's back gently.

"Seabs...buddy..I can't stand to see you like this, stressing out and putting yourself in a tizzy. You have to just go with the flow....there's no use worrying about this...because...look you're actually making yourself sick over this..."pleaded Duncan, as Brent glared at him.

"Or maybe it's the side effect of this stupid ass concussion I'm beginning to become prone too. Maybe I should call it quits now, do everybody a favor. Not like you guys would miss me or anything, there's other defencemen out there better than me. Like Shea Weber..." said Brent, ratherly snarky.

Duncan became rather angry and worried at the way Brent was talking. He grabbed Brent's chin roughly and turned his face so that Brent was facing Duncan.

"Now...you look at me and listen to me good Seabs! Now! There is nobody else that I would want to play with than you. You could give me a Weber...or a Lidstrom...but I would refuse them in a second. Why? Because you are the best. You may not see it, Seabs, but you are the best of them all in my eyes. This is not the Brent I know talking here; it's the concussion and depression that's set in and it's going to be rough for a while but you have to bear with it. I'll be here at your side constantly, you can't get rid of me. I won't leave your side, even if I have to tie you to me. You got that?" said Duncan, giving one of his infamous pep talks, which seemed to be happening more and more often.

Brent nodded and began to get back up, flushing the toilet.

"I get you Duncan. Don't worry, I do. Kind of hard to refuse it when you're turning into Tazer here." joked Brent, which drew a smile from Duncan.

"Now, there's the Seabs that I know. The smartass. Come on, let's get you back to bed", insisted Duncan, helping Brent off the floor and back into his bed.

Once the two were snug as bugs again, Bretn turned on his side to face Duncan, who was looking at him kindly.

"I'm going to be okay, aren't I Duncs? In the long run...will I?" asked Brent as Duncan bravely put on a strong face, despite the uneasy feelings he was getting about fearing for Brent's safety.

"Oh for sure Seabs. Most definitely," reassured Duncan, as the two snuggled into one another and went back to sleep.

The truth was, Duncan did NOT know for certain that everything was going to be okay. Who knew when Brent was going to suffer another concussion and what it would do to him, physically and mentally. There was that fear that now settled itself inside of Duncan and would not leave. It would never leave.

All Duncan could do was be at Brent's side and just be there. It was all that could be done. Such a simple little task and while it might not be enough to prevent Brent frm getting any more injuries, it was certainly enough knowing that Duncan would be there for him.

Because no matter what, Duncan and Brent were all they had against  
the cruel hard world.


End file.
